PROJECT SUMMARY We propose the establishment of a data coordinating center (DCC) for the Human Tumor Atlas Network (HTAN) with responsibilities for ?managing, curating, and disseminating the data and resources generated through this network. We will provide key services to organize and support the Research Centers that comprise this network, and foster a community based on collaboration, transparency, and sharing. Our primary scientific objective is to accelerate the discovery of mechanisms governing tumorigenesis, progression, and evolution, which will lead to improved prevention and treatment strategies for patients. We aim to achieve this by providing technology services coupled with best practices to expedite data acquisition and dissemination to HTAN researchers, as well as the broader scientific community. Computational pipelines will be developed and shared to enable data harmonization, and analytic tools and visualizations will be hosted on cBioPortal to facilitate data access and analysis for a wide spectrum of users ranging from data scientists and statisticians to biologists and clinicians. We will also host crowd-sourced challenges to engage researchers outside of HTAN to address important scientific questions.